Taken
by Senecas Beard
Summary: Derek's gone. Kidnapped. He's been put on threat of death. How far will he go to escape? And more importantly, how far will Chloe go to save him? xChlerekx Btw, it's after the Reckoning. R and R please! :D
1. Prologue

**Hellooo! Just a random idea I had soo I don't know how it's going to work out yet, just something I thought I'd try! Review if ya like it and maaaaybe I'll keep working on this. But ya gotta REVIEW, kay? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I like wolves…**

**Ugly: Derek's a wolf. Mmm…Derek Souza..(drools)**

**Me: Darkest Powers..amazing…(drools)**

**Ugly: You don't own it…**

**Me: Neither do you….**

**Ugly: (makes dinosaur noise with sock puppet)**

**Me: Sometimes I doubt your sanity.**

Prologue

_**Chloe POV:**_

"Derek!" I said, walking into the safe house with Tori. "I'm back!" Kit and Aunt Lauren had taken me, Tori, and Simon out for a bit. Derek hadn't wanted to come, so we went without him.

No answer. "Derek? Where are you? Hellooooo?" Complete silence. "Derek?"

That's when I started to get worried. "Guys, where's Derek?"

Simon came forward. "He's not here? That's not like him…"

I was starting to freak a bit. "Let's search the house."

We looked through the entire house. His things were still here, so he didn't run off or anything…but…he wasn't anywhere. There were signs of a struggle…a couple chairs were knocked over and the rug was messed up.

"Oh, God…Derek!" He was gone. My boyfriend, my mate, my _wolf _was gone. Tori yelled from downstairs.

"Guys! I found a note!" I ran downstairs, and saw the note on the kitchen table.

_Noticed anything missing? The absence of a certain werewolf, maybe? You know, Derek Souza? Well, that's because we've taken him. He's been declared a possible threat, and, should he prove himself that, will be terminated. Don't come looking for him, or we'll find you. And you don't want us to find you. Come looking for him, and he WILL be terminated. You don't want that, do you? Well, too bad. Trust me, you don't want to cross us. So don't._

_-P._

The "P" was followed by the drawing of a little paw print. My mouth opened and my eyes filled with tears. Derek was gone. Taken by…whoever "P" was. My legs gave out and I sank into a chair, crying. Derek was going to die. Kit stared at the note.

"That "P".." he said. "I recognise it."

"W-what is it?"

"That's the symbol for the Pack."

Um so yea….just a little prologue. Review, tell me if ya like it! If I get a lot of good reviews, I might continue this. Might. I also wanna work on my other story The Returning, so we'll see. We'll see.

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	2. 1: The Kidnap

**Hi! I'm back! After a loooonng break (sorry, but I REALLY needed it) Happy summer and all that stuff :D so happy to be on summer break! Exams are done, blah blah blah, and now I have time to write! Yaaay! I know I haven't updated this in ever, so bear with me! And enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas DP. (That's French for I don't own DP.)**

Chapter One: The Kidnap

DPOV:

"Bye, Chloe." I kissed her gently. She smiled adorably.

"Bye, Derek. We'll be back soon, okay? You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yea." No way was I going to go clothes shopping. I was surprised that Simon was even going.

"You're missing out." Tori said. "But it's your loss."

"Whatever." Like I wanted to shop with that bitch anyway. Sure, her, Chloe, and Simon got along alright now, but I would never really like Tori. She was just so…annoying. And whiny. And bitchy. Okay, maybe less bitchy since her mom died and everything, but she was still bitchy.

"Bye," Chloe said. "Love you!"

"Love you too." They went out the door, and I was left in the house alone. I had nothing better to do than game, so that's what I did for about half an hour. I realized that I talk when I play video games. It sounded like this:

"Ha! Take that, you stupid zombie! What? You're not dead? DIE! DIE! DIE! MWAHA! I WILL ROCKET LAUNCHER YOU ALL! Hey! Don't hit me with that- no! Stop! Ah! I'm losing life! Noo! DIE! STABBY! Yea, I just decapitated you! BAM!"

I scared myself. I kept gaming (and screaming at the screen) until I smelled something familiar.

Werewolves.

I dropped the controller and stood up, sniffing. The smell was coming from…east? No…north- the front door. I cautiously walked up, my gut telling me I shouldn't do this, but I did anyways. I approached the front door, when suddenly, it burst open. I jumped back and prepared for a fight. 3 huge men ran into the room. The one that looked like the leader pointed at me.

"That's him. There's our little wolfie." One of them other men jumped me. I caught him around the waist, and we both went down hard. We rolled around on the floor, wrestling back and forth. I managed to land a few decent punched in his face, but so did he. I was definitely going to have a black eye. He pinned me down, his hand over my throat, cutting off my air. I choked, unable to breathe. What did these guys want with me? Can't…breathe…I was never going to see Chloe again. Chloe…the thought of her bursted my strength and I managed to land a punch on the guy's eye. He cursed and leapt off of me. I grabbed him and slammed his head against the wall. He went cross-eyed, then growled and threw me across the room. My head smacked a table and my vision went all fuzzy. The 3 werewolves stood over me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this pup isn't so tough after all. What was Ramon talking about?"

Ramon? Did that mean these guys were…?

"Who…" I managed to get out.

One of the men leaned down, right in my face. "You don't need to know, do ya, pup?"

"But…" I slowly pulled myself to my feet. My one eye was bruising, and I couldn't see through it that well. My entire body ached. "What do you want…?"

The man smirked. "Well, we want YOU, pup. You see, you're a very special werewolf. Genetically enhanced, am I right? Edison Group and all that?"

"Maybe."

'So, our boss wants to take a look at you. He sent us to come get you." He leered at me.

"Who's your boss?" I had to delay, while thinking of a plan to escape. Escape…

He fixed me with a look. "Ask a lotta questions, don't ya? Our boss is the Alpha."

Alpha…Ramon…that triggered a memory. "You're the Pack."

"Oooh and he's smart, too. Look at that, boys!" They laughed stupidly.

"Yea, I'm smart. Is that a problem?"

Suddenly, the werewolves turned aggressive. "Enough questions!" the leader snapped. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not. It's best to come quietly."

"And if I don't?" I was really pushing it now, but I really needed to buy time. Maybe Dad would come home with the girls and Simon. We could beat up these guys and be done with it. But they weren't coming.

"Well," the man said, smirking. "If you don't wanna come, I supposed we'll have to take your girlfriend instead. Chloe Saunders, right? Cute thing, she is."

Every muscle in my body tensed. Chloe. I couldn't let them take Chloe. I promised her I would keep her safe. So I summoned every last bit of strength I had, and I charged them. I ploughed into one man and knocked him out cold instantly. I turned towards the other two. I sized them up, and went for the bigger man. He slammed my head against a wall, and then punched me in the stomach. I pushed back and shoved him away, then managed to aim and kick him hard in the groin. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Okay- now I just had to deal with the last guy. I turned towards him. He ran at me, but I moved out of the way, grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground. I held him there, panting, preparing to punch him in the head and knock him out, when he grinned.

"Heh…you'll never win, pup."

"Why not? I'm about to knock you out, another one of you is already unconscious, and the other can't move. I think I will."

His hand moved towards his pocket, and I went to grab his hand to stop him, but he was too quick. He brought out something sharp- a needle. I went to move out of the way- too late. He stabbed the needle into my leg. I gasped and crumpled as the liquid got into my bloodstream. He stood up and slammed me in the chest. I heard one of my ribs crack and gasped in pain on the ground. My vision started fading, as all three men got up again. The leader spoke.

"See, pup? The Pack always wins. Now, you're coming to see the boss."

One of the other men grinned, which was a disgusting sight because his mouth was bleeding. I raised my heavy arm and realized I was bleeding, too.

"Don't worry. If you're nice for the boss, he won't kill you…" The last thing I remember was them picking my motionless body up and loading me into a van. I saw them place a hastily scribbled note on the table. No…Chloe…my last thought was of her beautiful face before I gave into the drug and let the darkness swallow me.

**So, there! Chapter One! Whatcha think? Please tell me! Review! I'll love you forever! Promise! I'll wait and see on how many reviews I get before I decide to update, because I'm still working on my other story the Returning, and I'm writing my own book, AND I'm starting a brand new story called Darkest Demigods. It's a Darkest Powers/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover, so if you've read Percy Jackson, please check it out! I'd really appreciate it: D**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**

**Oh and HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY TO ALL YOU AMAZING CANADIANS OUT THERE! WE ROCK! :D**


End file.
